Requiems Of The Past
by Zylen
Summary: The past of a young mutant who was rescued by the X-Men begins to resurface and he must come to grips with his haunting past and changing life.
1. New To The Pack

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: For the most part I'm going to say at least PG-13.

Author's Notes: The main character was offered to me from one of my many friends.

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: Yeah! The first chapter is dedicated to…

-drumroll- Sandra! Hehe, you know who you are… -wink- This is the person that brought this site to my attention.

Chapter 1: New To The Pack

The darkness surrounding the city is thick and doesn't give any indication of the creatures living there. One in particular, a mutant named Magnus Harrison, lurks on top of the rooftops looking at the people walking in the rain. Umbrellas are like tents over the humans as if they would melt if they got wet. That thought brings a smile to the mutants' face, knowing it wouldn't happen.

Magnus has an average build for a person of eighteen years of age. His face is round with slanted eyes, depicting his Japanese ancestry, an average sized nose is correctly centered on his face, and thick lips and average cheekbones make up the rest of his face. All these features plus his thick black hair make him a rather attractive person.

His body is not overly muscular, but it is not all skin and bones either. His shoulders are square, making him look good no matter what he's wearing. His arms are well defined, after spending years teaching himself how to fight. Holding his body upright are two strong legs that also have definition from his rigorous self-training.

The rain continues falling soaking the young mutant's freshly stolen trench coat. Concern however never crosses his weary mind for he had to cut holes in it for his wings, which are bat like in appearance. The wings are attached to arms which are smaller then his others but just as strong. The wings themselves are made up of a cellular membrane that is stronger than his skin, but more flexible than bones.

On top of winged flight, Magnus can also see in the dark using either night vision or infrared light, he reflects the ambient light from his pupils and makes himself able to see for a mile with clarity enough to read a traffic sign, and his eyes are able to deal with the high velocities with which Magnus can fly.

His ears allow him to use echolocation, like that of a bat. They also allow him to deflect certain sound waves away from his ears, calling this, selective hearing. His ears, when fully erect, stand about six inches off his head. They wrap over his head when they are not needed. He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of 20 feet, tell whether someone is lying by listening to changes in the heart's rhythm and identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeats.

His fingers can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him to perceive minute changes in the temperature and pressure of the surrounding atmosphere.

He can identify individuals by smell alone, no matter how they might try to camouflage their natural odor. His tongue can be used to identify the physical and chemical properties of solids, liquids, and gases.

Also, combining the input of his senses he has developed the ability to sense the proximity and arrangement of objects in his immediate vicinity.

Covering the young male mutant is a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of black athletic socks, a pair of black denim pants, a white tank top, a thinner black t-shirt, and the freshly stolen black leather trench coat. The fact that he stole the coat means nothing to Magnus as he feels he must steal to survive.

When his power manifested he was thankfully alone in his room. He tried to tell his parents, but they understandably freaked out and cast him into the world, with no home to go to and nothing to claim as his own. He managed to find a broken down train station and met a group of runaways that made him their guardian. Magnus took his new responsibilities with the utmost pride, and learned of the runaways as his family. A tear slides down his face as he remembers the fate of his family.

_Magnus shut the large metal gate erected to protect the train station like a castle door. The large expansive room only a prelude to the amount of ground in the hidden tunnels and pathways only the inhabitants of the forgotten station know. He turned and saw Maria, a young girl of Spanish descent who could also project illusions into the minds of others. He smiled at her and kneeled to her level, "Hi Maria. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" _

_The ten-year-olds answer was simple enough, "Well, I thought you could read me a story tonight."_

_Magnus put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "I'm sorry, Maria, I can't. Get David to read you a story, you always like him telling you stories." Seeing the hurt look on her sweet face makes Magnus almost cry, but he swallowed those feelings and says, "Please understand, Maria. I need to clear my head for a bit."_

_Maria pouted, "Alright. Fine. Good night."_

_Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, Maria. I'll read a story tomorrow…I promise."_

_Maria's face lights up as if she had won a prize of some sort, "REALLY!…" She leaps into the arms of the man who she has come to know as her father, easily being caught and supported by his strong arms. "…I'd love that! Good night Magnus." She hugs him tightly and leaps off him to the ground, in search of David._

_Hours after he had left on his search for himself Magnus returns to the train station. Not twenty feet away, he begins to smell smoke and something else…burning flesh._

"NO!! I WON'T REMEMBER!!" Magnus screams at the top of his lungs and falls backward onto the wet roof. He tilts his head up, letting the cold-water slide over his face. His mind unable to determine which streams were rain or which were tears as he cries for fallen family.

"I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE! I shouldn't have left them. It's my fault they're…gone." Magnus hangs his head and wipes his eyes, wanting to get away from here and go anywhere. He rips off the trench coat and unveils his wings, stretching them and warming them up. He leaps off the building, catching the air almost immediately as he flies up over the buildings careful to avoid making any noises that would attract unwanted attention.

He flew for hours and finally picks the roof of what looked to him like a bar; making a rather loud thud as his body falls to the roof. Gasping for air as his lungs had been worked far past their normalcy. Suddenly, he hears people outside, but still underneath him, possibly they heard his landing?

"I told you Gus, the Cowboys are going to the Super Bowl!"

"Bullshit, Lance! They got lucky this game. That's all!'

"Ok, what about the other five games? Did they get lucky then, too?"

Apparently Gus, shut up after that comment. Magnus coughs after regaining his breath. Lance turns towards the roof, "HEY! Who's up there? Hey Ralph! There's someone on your roof!"

Ralph, a rather stocky African-American, replies, "On my roof! Oh hell nah, man! I got him guys! You guys go home!"

Gus and Lance, deciding to stay and watch the ass kicking, follow Ralph up the ladder that lead them to the roof of the bar. The sight they behold is shocking to all of them. There on the roof is a giant bat like man! Gus says, "Holy shit, it's a mutant! Let's kill it!"

Ralph obviously seconded this notion as he pulls out a gun from his right pocket. He walks over to the large bat, listening to him whimper with exhaustion. He aims the gun at the creature's left wing and says, "You people disgust me." And he pulls the trigger, blowing a hole the size of an orange in the membrane of the bat things wings.

The creature screams and pleads for mercy from the humans, but receives a cruel reply from Ralph, "You freaks don't deserve mercy." Ralph aims the second shot at the creature's right wing, and is set to pull the trigger, when out of nowhere this shadow appears and knocks Ralph back into Gus and Lance, who end up tripping all of them. The shadow bends over and grabs Magnus in a tight embrace and suddenly Magnus felt disconnected from the world itself; as if he was ripped from it and then plunged back into it. He looks into the dark interior of what he could only guess was an aircraft of some kind and passes out from the sudden nausea.


	2. Rising Conflicts

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: For the most part I'm going to say at least PG-13.

Author's Notes: The main character was offered to me from one of my many friends.

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: Yeah! The first chapter is dedicated to…

-drumroll- Sandra! Hehe, you know who you are… -wink- this is the person that brought this site to my attention.

**Chapter 2: Rising Conflicts**

Consciousness returns to Magnus as he flutters awake, feeling his head throb and his stomach still complaining of nausea. He sits up and looks around the room hearing someone talking, but seeing no one.

"Oh! You awake. How do you feel?" A voice says calmly and almost cheerfully.

Magnus feels as if the voice itself can be trusted so he replies, "I'm fine, but where are you?" "Why, up here of course."

Turning his upward, Magnus beholds a muscular looking blue male. The man is wearing a pair of brown pants and a white lab coat that remains unbuttoned, showcasing that the blue fur is everywhere on his body. Magnus finally notices that the man is hanging upside down, from his legs. "How are you hanging like that?"

The man chuckles and says, "You're the first to ask me anything without gasping first…" The blue man flips once and lands on his hands as if the act of acrobatics was easy enough for a child to perform. "…I'm Henry McCoy. But you can either call me, Hank or Beast. And I can hang like because my DNA is structured like that of many animals. One of which is a spider. I am also superhumanly strong, fast, agile, and durable and possess superhuman reflexes."

Magnus smiles at the big blue man, "Where am I, Hank?"

"You are with friends. At the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning. Here you will be safe from the outside world and we will train you in your abilities…whatever they may be."

"Are you always this polite?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for noticing."

"But you don't know anything about me."

"I tend to trust in the goodness of people."

"Well thank you for trusting me. Now can I leave?"

Hank is taken aback by the question and stammers, "Wh…wh…why would you want to?"

"I wasn't asked to come here. I was kidnapped."

"That's preposterous! We saved you."

Magnus runs his finger over the bandaged hole in his wing and says, "And now I want to leave, isn't that my right?"

Hank is flabbergasted as Magnus get up and walks out of the lab. The outside of the infirmary looks just the inside, clean and contemporary lines of an unknown metal. His ears register footsteps and something else, a constant grinding of two surfaces…maybe a wheelchair?

Suddenly, two people come into view a tall red headed woman and bald man in a wheelchair. The bald man says, "Hello, Magnus. I'm Charles Xavier and this is one of more prominent students, Jean Grey. We were just on our way to see you."

Magnus studies the man's face, looking for sign that says he can't be trusted, but finding none asks, "Why was I brought here? Who are you people? And why am I so important to you?"

Charles just smiles and says, "Come take a walk with us, we'll talk more."

The wolf runs through the tress, desperately seeking the object of its attention. The thick brush and trees making it hard for the wolf's eyes to locate the item, so she closes her eyes, listening and sniffing to the sound and scents around her. Suddenly catching a whiff of a familiar scent she races off to claim her prize.

A few seconds later she finds her target…a little yellow rubber ball. Grabbing it in her teeth she picks it up and begins to hike back the she came. Walking out of the tree line she sees the great mansion in the background of the massive back yard. The wolf drops the ball and morphs into a young female named Rhane Sinclair. Her tiny body hiding her muscles and her speed, even as a human. Despite the fact that it's nearly eighty degrees outside, Rhane is wearing her jeans and her green long sleeve shirt with the shoulders cut out. Her hair is also done in two tiny ponytails. Her green eyes scan the yard for her next target, Roberto Da Costa.

The boy's brownish skin is easily seen against the green grass, making him stick out to Rhane's enhanced vision. His wavy black hair and deep brown eyes also making him easily identifiable. Not to mention his maroon shirt and brown pants, which also contrast with the emerald grass. Rhane runs over to him closing the distance, and quickly and leaps forward…straight at him.

Roberto turns just in time to get tackled, Rhane's momentum easily knocking him backward, where she straddles his waist, "Ha! I told you I could find it! You're gonna have to try harder next time."

Roberto grunts and lightly pushes Rhane onto the grass beside him, where he proceeds to tickle her sides, "Try harder, huh? Maybe I'll soak it in that perfume you don't like."

Through her hysterical laughter Rhane says, "Ugh! No! I hate that stuff! Stop tick…" She is cut off as another wave of laughter overtakes her voice box. Her laughter echoes through her sensitive ears, along with his rhythmic breathing, and voices…the professor, Jean, and someone else. "Wait stop!"

Roberto stops immediately, "What? What is it?"

"I hear someone that I never heard before." Usually Roberto would've gone back to tickling her, but somewhere on her youthful face is a quirk of concern of the newcomer. He stays silent and allows Rhane to listen to the conversation.

Magnus looks around at the magnificent stonewall and fantastic architecture that is made from the most expensive marble he knows. The vast and finely kept back lawn of the institute is dotted with people having lunch, playing games, or just sitting and enjoying the slightly clouded sky. Magnus turns to the professor, "This place is definitely amazing at first glance. But what kind of things do you do here?"

Xavier answers, "Well we mostly give a home to those mutants that can't or don't want to live with their families. There's a school not to far from here that the children attend. That's where you'll be going. And…"

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"What?"

Giving the professor a look like he's an idiot, "Have you taken a look at me? I can't go to any school! They're just waiting for more mutants like me to show up so they can carry out another which hunt."

Xavier sighs, "I know the humans aren't the most…accepting…bunch of people, but they strike out of fear."

"Well they most certainly struck me." Magnus states as he lightly rubs his soar wing. "How can I even go to school? If they so much as get one look at me, they'll be dividing and fighting amongst themselves…and I'm not going to be responsible for that."

"I admire your honor, Magnus, I really do. But there are ways around your problems."

"Like what?"

The professor falls silent and closes his eyes, staying still and ceasing movement. A moment later he opens his eyes and asks, "I'd like to introduce Kurt Wagner."

Looking around the area made clear there is no one but the three of them. Suddenly Magnus feels a breeze that rushes past his face and stops as suddenly as it began. Turning his head to the left, he sees a new figure, a lithe and wiry blue furred man. "Hello." He waves displaying a three-fingered hand, "My name is Kurt Wagner. I trust you're feeling alright." Kurt's body is cover in fine indigo blue fur from head to toe. Speaking of toes, his feet are unique having two toes in front of his foot and one in back. His chrome yellow eye are stand out against his dark blue skin

"Hi. I'm Magnus Harrison. How did you…?"

Kurt interrupts, "get so cute? I was lucky enough to be born this way. You too?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"It doesn't have to be unfortunate, ya' know?"

Magnus sighs, "What do you mean? We're different even from normal mutants."

Kurt extends his index finger and says, "Exactly my point! We are different! Every one of us is different is some way or another. And that makes us the same as everyone else."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You'll find out someday. Anyway, I was told you don't want to go to school."

"That's right. I'm not going to be responsible for bringing violence to mutants at that school."

"Not only do I understand, but I agree with you. However a friend of mine created a device that can hide you from sight."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you." Kurt held up his hand and pressed a finger to his watch. Suddenly his body flashes and changes instantaneously to a young Caucasian male with dark hair, blue eyes, and average clothes. His index and middle finger though are separate from his ring and pinky finger.

Magnus asks, "What's with your fingers? It doesn't hide everything does it?"

Xavier answers, "No, it just modifies the light molecules coming in contact with your body, but it doesn't change everything. For example, touch Kurt's arm."

Magnus reaches out and grabs the young man arm…and feels fine fur tickling his skin. "Well, that's not good enough. What am I going to do about my wings? I can't fold them up yet, they're still healing."

Xavier smiles, one of his trusting smiles, "I thought about that. So, you'll stay at the mansion until your wings are fully healed and then we will see if you like this school. Ok?"

Magnus sighs, "Sounds great chief. What's next?"

"Well, we need to find you a room. And then you can move your belongings in."

Magnus suddenly feels like a sword has stabbed his heart. He grabs his chest and says, "Shut up…" he forces the anger out of him and looks at Xavier's calming blue eyes, "I lost my…belongings to a fire."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, you can't go with them. So we can go shopping for you."

"I don't know, no one really knows me here. I think I'd like to wait until my wings are healed."

Xavier bows his head; "Very well, I'll show you to your room."

Magnus turns to tell Kurt to follow him so he can talk to him, but he's already gone. So he turns back to Xavier and follows him to his new home.


	3. Meet The Parents

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: For the most part I'm going to say at least PG-13.

Author's Notes: The main character was offered to me from one of my many friends.

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: Yeah! The first chapter is dedicated to…

-drumroll- Sandra! Hehe, you know who you are… -wink- this is the person that brought this site to my attention.

Chapter 3: Meet The Parents 

Magnus awakens to an empty bedroom and sits up, stretching his wings. After the professor had showed him his room Magnus decided to take a power nap. His room is blank and bland, a smile creeps over the young mutants face, "Just like home."

A knock on the oak door grabs his attention, "Who is it?"

A firm yet very feminine Irish voice answers, "Yes I would like to speak with you."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm not joking!"

Magnus drops his smile, "Fine! Come in."

The door opens and a small yet still tough looking girl steps into his room and shuts the door behind her. Her small frame puts confidence in Magnus' ability to defend himself, but he has learned never to underestimate his opponents. However he can't help but notice but how cute this girl is trying to act tough in front of him.

The girl looks Magnus up and down, "What you doing here?"

"I was brought here."

"Like so many others. What makes you so important?"

"What do you mean?"

"The professor wouldn't let me through at first. He said you were "fighting you inner demons", or something."

"I have no idea what he meant. So, why are you in my room?"

"I live at this mansion! I can come and go as I please. You just got here and you haven't earned the right of privacy the others have."

"Excuse me? What did you say to me?"

"You don't have any right of privacy from me yet. Besides, what do you have to hide?"

"Nothing! But…"

"Then stop complaining. When were you brought…"

"Hey listen could you shut up for just a second. What do you mean I don't have rights from you yet?"

The girl smiles a smile like you would see on a lawyer that's just about to draw blood, "Just that. You haven't known me long enough for me to respect your privacy."

"Well you sound like a bitch. I might not wanna get to know you." The girl growls and goes to say something but Magnus interrupts, "Name?!"

A smile creeps across the girls' lips as she says, "Well played. Rhane Sinclair. Yours?"

"Magnus Harrison. So why are so territorial?"

"It's got something to do with my power. I'm a Lupine-theriomorphic shifter." Magnus shifts his eyes unsure of what to make of the words. "I can change into various forms of a wolf."

A smirk curves the side of Magnus' lips, "Interesting. Now get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. Now go on shoo."

Rhane stands up and looks Magnus in his surprisingly deep blue eyes, and loses what she was going to say. Magnus stares at her with the same look of distant longing in his eyes, but shakes it away, "Just get out Rhane."

Rhane says, "Fine."

Rhane leaves and Magnus sits on his bed, a look of confusion on his face, "What the hell was that all about?"

Another knock on the door angers Magnus, "What?!"

A soft yet clearly masculine voice says, "Magnus I need to speak with you."

"Oh! Professor! I'm sorry." He opens the door and Xavier pushes himself into Magnus' room.

Xavier turns to face the bat-like mutant, drawing in his confused expression, "What's the matter?"

Magnus sits Indian-style on the carpet in front of the wheelchair bound man, "I had a run in with Rhane Sinclair."

"Oh?"

"What's her deal?"

Xavier sighs and replies, "I'll spare you the details and just tell you she has trouble meeting new people. And just like any wolf, she's inquisitive, she likes exploring new places, and doesn't like new people invading her territory."

"Ok. Is there anything I can do that will in a truce?"

"Just give her time. She'll warm up to you as she has for everyone here. Come. While you wings heal, feel free to explore the institute and introduce yourself. I have a previous engagement that I must attend. Have a nice day." With that Xavier left Magnus alone. **"Introduce myself? Not a bad idea."**

Magnus spies his trench draped over a chair by the door. He slips it on, threading hi wings through the holes, and opens the door. Instantly hearing the sounds of others' voices he turns in their direction. One voice sounds calm, yet strong, with a hint of nervousness; while the other is flirtatious, smooth, and just as anxious as the other. The next corner entered to a day room, the kind you would sit and read or socialize in. A pair of people that look like they should be on the cheerleading squad, one boy and one girl, are occupying the large and expensive looking maroon couch. Both have red hair, but one has a strange looking pair of sunglasses. They are blood red and almost seem to glow around his face, making his boyish good looks even more noticeable. Magnus also notes the glasses are completely opaque, not allowing any light to penetrate their shield.

The girl, Jean Grey, peeks over her shoulder and says, "Scott, hold that thought. There's someone her I want you to meet." She turns to gaze onto Magnus' form and smiles at his sudden apprehension. Scott takes all of two seconds to glance over the bat-like wings and features before he stands from the couch, walks over to the new student and extends his hands, "Hello. I'm Scott Summers. You've already met Jean. What's your name?"

Magnus sighs, **"If this guy were any more perky he's have to dress like Richard Simmons."** Out of nowhere Jean started laughing and Magnus looks around Scott and sees her fall out of the chair.

Scott turns and helps her to her feet; "Boy you must've thought something really funny to knock her out of her chair."

Magnus freezes, "What? She could he my thoughts?"

Jean, through laughs says, "Yes. I'm a telepath. That was wrong, Magnus."

Scott turns sharply to the bat-like creature and stares at him as if he had offended him, "Your name is Magnus?"

"Yes. What's the matter?"

Scott looks to the ground, "Nothing. I gotta go."

Scott leaves to find the professor, leaving Jean to apologize to Magnus before running after him. Magnus stalks out of the dayroom and enters a hallway with giant ten-foot windows on either side. One side showing the expansive front lawn and finely crafted garden house where he sees someone tending to the flowers but can't make out the shape. The other side shows the backyard. Magnus sees many different people laughing and joking in the backyard and begins to wonder if he belongs here.

"Kinda' intimidating'? Isn't it?"

Magnus turns to see a large but short man. Probably five foot seven inches, but he was built like a star football player. Also hair seemed to cover a good majority of his body. Not like the blue furred man he saw when he woke up here, but this guy is definitely more hairy than any average guy. In addition he has facial hair that would put some animals to shame. His black hair is swept up into two distinctive points that form a "u" at the top of his hair. His flannel shirt is unbuttoned and laying lazily against his otherwise uncovered torso. A pair of worn and torn jeans covers his muscular legs, with a pair of snakeskin boots poking out from under them.

"Yeah. I'm wondering if I belong here. Everyone around here seems to not want me around."

"Bullshit. They just don't trust you yet. Give it time. It'll happen. Bye."

"Thanks. Bye." With new found courage Magnus retraces his steps and finds the door to the backyard. Opening the brown doors reveals a large space with a tremendous back porch. All around people dotted the yard, some girls, some guys, and even some mutants that are like Kurt and himself. Also in the backyard is a gigantic pool that looks to be fifty feet by fifty feet. But a sudden thought crosses the bat mutants' mind, **"That pool is frozen solid!"**

Sure enough every drop of water in the Olympic sized pool is completely frozen and a few of the students are skating and playing on the thick ice. Magnus starts traveling through the students and searching for someone that he can identify with. Finally he sees Kurt tickling a small brown haired girl with his misshapen hands and tail.

Kurt stops and looks up to Magnus, "Oh! Hey. What's up dude?"

"I need you to introduce me. I'm still kinda'shy."

Kurt kisses the girls cheek, "I'll be back." The girl lays her head and relaxes, probably her first moment of peace sense Kurt found her. Kurt begins, "Well we actually have a lot of newcomers this year…you're not as alone as you think." Magnus looks at the calming smile on the blue mutants' face and relaxes a little. "First some of us have roommates some of us don't. My roommates are both on the pool. The one with bones shooting out of his feet is named Evan Munroe. While my other roommate, Brad Stone, is just skating barefoot. However let's meet everyone else first."

"Okay."

Magnus follows Kurt to a group of people content to laugh and talk rather than get up and play. Kurt says, "Alright, guys. Another introduction, please."

A tall guy stands with everyone else following suit. The guy has blonde hair but his bangs are bright orange, "My name is Ray Crisp. I can generate bolts of electricity."

Next to speak is a nice looking South-American girl, "I'm Amara Aquilla. Pleased to meet you."

Another tall man with blonde hair extends his hand, which is readily taking with Magnus' increasing confidence, "Hood to meet you, buddy. I'm Samuel Guthrie."

This time the blonde hair belonged to a female, "Hmmm…you're different. Name's Tabitha Smith."

A tan skin female stands enthusiastically shakes Magnus' talon-like hand, "Hi! My name is Jubilation Lee. But everyone calls me Jubilee."

A small male speaks this time, "I'm Jamie Madrox."

Next is a young man with purple hair, "Nice look. Name's Michael Holland, but call me Mike."

The last person in the group is a red-eyed black-haired female that Magnus is instantly nervous about meeting, "My name's Raine Kumo. I look forward to speaking with you in the future."

Magnus says, "Hello to all of you. My name is Magnus Harrison. I'm pleased to meet you all."

Mike asks, "So, Magnus, what's you power?"

Kurt sees Magnus relax and begin to explain his power. He wanted to stay, but Kitty was just starting t fall asleep, and he couldn't have that.


	4. In The Same Boat

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: For the most part I'm going to say at least PG-13.

Author's Notes: Some of the characters mentioned in the last chapter as well as the ones from this chapter were given to me by my friends and cannot be used with my permission. (I already have theirs!)

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone that made a character for me. You know who you are!

**Chapter 4: In The Same Boat**

Michael asks, "Ok, Magnus. If you could make out with any celebrity, who would it be?"

Magnus smirks and honestly replies, "I don't think I like this question."

Samuel shouts, "Oh come on! You gotta answer!"

Magnus gives the question some thought, but finally answers, "It would have to be…"

"Magnus." The group turns to see the professor with Logan standing beside him, "I need to speak with you. Michael…Raine you too." Both Raine and Rhane stand up, but Rhane speaks, "Uh…sir? Which one?"

Xavier smiles and replies, "Ms. Kumo." Logan bent over and Xavier whispers into his ear and then he walks off toward the frozen pool. Magnus, Michael, and Raine walk over to the professor and wait for him to tell them what's going on.

Logan comes back from the pool with Brad Stone, who looks just as confused as the others felt. Xavier says, "I haven't given you all a real run of the Danger Room. You've been in there for reflex exercises, strength testing, speed testing. But I haven't seen yet your full potential. Please, come with me."

Michael says, "Oh man. This is going to be fun."

Raine has an expression of worry on her face, but is still walking with them.

Magnus smiles, "Finally! Time to stretch my wings."

Brad declares, "Ha! You guys wait and see…I'll be on top."

The group of four kids and two adults walk into the mansion and travel down an elevator to the underside of the mansion. This is where Xavier has built the inventions that would put the US government to shame.

The final door opens and the group steps inside the Danger Room Control Center. Magnus remembers Hank McCoy from when he woke up in the medical room. Hank turns and says, "Good afternoon students."

Xavier says, "Now Magnus doesn't know about the Danger Room and so we'll send him in alone so he can get to know it. Ok, Magnus?"

"Fine with me."

"Very well. You'll be needing a change of clothes." He rolls over to what looks to be some kind of vault and pulls out some sleek looking black clothes. He hands them to Magnus and says, "Just before you enter the Danger Room, there's a changing room. Hurry, I wanna see what you're able to do."

Magnus takes the clothes and is astonished to feel how soft and lightweight the fabric is, "What is this?"

"The material…" Beast answers, "…is of my own design. Its tensile strength is that of carbon steel. Bullet proof up to a certain degree, form fitting, and it has a system that helps you regulate your respiration and body temperature when you're say…working out in the Danger room. Have fun."

Strangely Magnus is overcome with excitement that he showed in a broad smile, "Ok. Let's go." Magnus exits the control room and enters a door beside the one with Danger Room painted on it. The door splits and slides apart instantly as if it doesn't want him to tough it. **"Even the doors don't like me."** When he comes out of the changing room he stretches and is amazed at how lightweight the fabric is. He also notices with increasing curiosity that there are holes for his wings, and the fabric itself seems to be familiar with the contours of his body.

Entering the Danger Room sends waves of excitement and adrenaline through his blood stream; waking his senses to their full functionality The Danger Room itself is a large expansive room circular in design, but still at least forty feet across. There is an elevated section of the floor that Magnus guesses is twenty-five feet across. But that's all that Magnus senses, nothing out of the ordinary. He walks further into the chrome silver colored room and steps up onto the elevated section.

Hank's voice booms into the room on a loud speaker, "Alright Magnus. This first test will test your reflexes. Tell me when your ready and we'll begin."

Magnus closes his eyes and sighs, letting out his frustrations and worries, cleansing his body and mind of all his earthly distractions. **"This is definitely going to be fun." **"Alright let's kick this party off!"

Magnus perks his ears up and waits for any changes in his environment. Hank starts the beginner's course and watches with intense interest. A section of wall opens and a small, slender rectangle moves out of its hiding place. Magnus' ears pick up the shifting metal and his eyes track the movement, He plots all possible escape and takes it…all of this taking only seconds. He flips sideways and lands on his feet. Beside him appears a hole with ash bordering it.

Hank says, "Wow. Nice reflexes. Test two." Another series of buttons produces another test for Magnus. In the Danger Room Magnus closes his eyes, trusting his ears. He dodges another shot, but hears something different, he can't pin point this sound…and can't figure out why. Suddenly his skin feels the faint distortion of air pressure directly behind him. He twists his body and a rather large metal spike attached to a metal wire running into the wall passes almost silently behind his back. He flattens his wings to his body, not feeling the slightest amount of pain. When the spike withdrew he stretches his wings back out from the sides of his body and he takes flight.

Once Magnus gets into in the air, he believes this training exercise is over…and he was right. Once the program ran it course, Magnus lands on the central platform, only a thin layer of sweat covering his body. Hank's voice rings out again, "Fantastic Magnus! That was incredible!"

Magnus wipes the sweat from his forehead and says, "Thanks Hank. What's next?" He takes the bandage off his wing and sees only a tiny scar, the remnants of the humans' hatred.

This time the voice belongs to Xavier, "That'll be all today, Magnus. Thank you."

Magnus turns and leaves the Danger Room, seeing the other three teens and Xavier in the hallway outside the Danger Room. "How'd I do?"

Michael says, "That was great. How'd you know about the spike?"

"I have enhanced senses. My skin felt the distortion of the air behind and I reacted."

Raine asks, "Are you conscious of all the decisions your brain makes?"

"Not all of them, but I've learned to trust my instincts."

Brad walks up and playfully punches his shoulders, "Nice job dude. We should spare sometime."

Magnus brushes some ice off his shoulder, "Yes we should."

Xavier rolls over to the group and says, "All of you come with me. I have a mission for you."

The laughter and teenage banter ceases with the news of an actual mission. Raine says, "Why him? He just got here. We should train him some more."

Xavier says, I understand your concern, however, this is only a minor rescue mission; nothing but human guards. He can handle it. Change clothes and meet me in the day room."

Raine goes into the changing room and says, "Wait." The three males stop in their tracks and wait for Raine to exit. When she does, she passes by Magnus, "No offense. I just think you need more training, that's all."

"None taken. In fact I agree with you. Why are you sending me professor?"

Xavier projects in a privet thought only to Magnus, "**_Because, Magnus, they asked specifically to see you."_**


	5. Reflections In The Mirror

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: I'm changing the rating to R…just to be safe..

Author's Notes: You still need to ask permission to use these characters.

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone that made a character for me. You know who you are!

**Chapter 5: Reflections In The Mirror**

The professor had stressed the details of this particular mission. **"A simple rescue mission indeed."** Raine scoffs to herself as she stares holes into Magnus' head, the bat-like mutant not seeming as nervous as he should be. **"He needs more training. How could Xavier not see that?"**

Suddenly a certain purple haired mutant catches Raine's attention. She looks into Michael's worried eyes, "What is it?"

Michael calmly says, "If looks could kill."

Raine smiles and sits back in her seat. In his usual way Michael had said exactly what she needed to hear. Closing her eyes Raine felt her weariness melt away and realized she herself was nervous about this mission. This thought scares her. **"If they're just human guards, why am I so afraid?"** Long ago Raine had to learn to trust her instincts…and they've never been wrong before. She sighs letting out her complications and anxieties, wanting to be clear for the mission. She calls up to the front and says, "Hey Logan! How close are we?"

Logan peeks over his shoulder, "It's gonna be another few minutes."

Raine slumps in her chair and crosses her arms over he chest, "Is that all?"

Brad turns his seat around and says, "Aw…relax. We'll do fine. We're all proficient enough in our powers for this mission, besides they're just humans."

Mike joins the conversation, "I hate to admit it but Brad's right."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dude."

Brad turns his seat around and rests his head back into the soft seat and waits for the jet to land.

Magnus remains silent. Ever since they left the institute he's felt something pulling on his mind, not like when you think forgetting something. This sensation feels as though his mind is under water. Something is pestering his mind not letting him focus on anything else, **"What is it? What do you want?"**

"**For you to help me."**

Magnus shoots up when he hears the voice. Like the sound of rain on a spring afternoon, it was familiar yet strange. He is sue he heard it before…somewhere he can't remember. "Magnus!" Magnus shoots up in his seat again, this time startled more than confused. Mike says, "We're here come on. Be quiet. 

Magnus stands and says, "Sorry. I was caught up for a moment. I'm fine now."

Raine scoffs and walks to the landing ramp, standing near Logan waiting for the instructions. "Ok, from the blue prints of this warehouse, we gonna need to travel through a lot of hallways until we end up at the room. So, we'll split up. Brad you come with me. Michael, Raine, And Magnus, you'll head straight to where the prisoner is. Michael, you have command." He turns to Magnus and Raine, "You guys listen to him, ok?" Receiving nods for both Magnus and Raine he continues, "Brad and I will take an alternative route." He smirks, "Last team there has double workout regimen. Go."

Logan and Brad run over to some crates and disappear into the upper workings of the spacious warehouse. Mike says, Magnus check if there's anyone behind that door."

Magnus unfolds his ears and concentrates deafening all local sounds except the ones behind the door. "No heartbeats. It's clear."

Mike opens the door and steps inside checking the corridor despite his confidence in Magnus' abilities. He motions for Magnus and Raine to enter. He shuts the door behind them, trusting Magnus to warn them of danger. The three soldiers creep silently down the hallway, following the path they memorized from the blueprints. Suddenly Magnus stops, "Wait!" he whispers, "Heartbeats…two of them…soft, not active…they're walking." Raine hides in the darkness behind a pair of exposed pipes, Michael attracts himself to the ceiling, and Magnus crouches behind a draining valve.

The two guards, some kind of law enforcement, walk out form behind the corner and walk down the hall…directly in the three mutant path. Holding their breath the three of them plead for the guards to not notice them. The guards' stop and one looks over to the pipes Raine's hiding behind. Something catches his eye…a shoulder?

"Hey! Come on out!"

Raine steps out of the shadow and says, "Please don't hurt me I was only looking for a place to stay the night."

"Well it's not here so leave."

"But wait. I haven't introduced myself." Raine walks up to the guards and touches their faces. A green wispy fog envelops her hands and the guards' faces. The humans gasp and convulses as their very life force is stolen and they fall to ground, dead without even so much a minor struggle. Their bodies fall to the pavement and she says, "I'm Reaper."

Michael floats down and lands gently on his feet, "Nice and quiet. Good job. Hide the bodies."

After the bodies were safely hidden from sight, the team moved forward, closer to their goal. The rest of the way was empty of any more resistance. Michael stops in front of a doorway marked as 'SLAUGHTERHOUSE', fearing the worst from these human guards. He turns to Magnus and makes a circle with his index finger. Magnus perks his ears up and listens to the sound of seven distinct heartbeats. One of the heartbeats is pulsating and beating fast as if it had been worked for hours. The other heartbeats are relaxed and otherwise beating normally.

Michael says, "Crap. Well let's go."

Michael walks into the room and counts seven people, six guards and one hostage. The hostage' head is down and blood spots her clothing. The woman herself looks almost like a bird; having wings covered in feathers and talons at the end of her fingers and feet. Raine pokes in and says, "Hey guys! What're you doing?"

Magnus enters and stops immediately when he lays eyes upon the hostage. Somewhere in his subconscious mind someone is screaming. **"I'm glad you came."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I can't say. Not now."**

"**Fine. We'll get you out."**

Magnus looks to the guard closest to him and extends his inch long talons. The guard stops, hearing the threat all to clear. Michael says, "Alright we're taking the hostage with us. Stay out of our way and you get hurt."

The biggest of the guards steps in front of Michael and says, "We can't let you take our prisoner. She's a mutant and mutants must be handled accordingly."

Michael smirks at the man, who is easily twice his size, "What do think we are?" The man gasps and Michael throws his hand to the wall to his left. The man feels a pulling sensation not from the ground but from the wall. The hanging lamps also point toward the wall, indicating a massive change. Magnus keeps the guard from doing anything, while Raine steals two more souls. Raine says, "What are you doing? They're humans! If they had a chance to kill us they would most assuredly take it."

Michael looks to Magnus, "What do you think?"

Magnus looks to Raine and says, "She's right."

"Ok." Michael walks up to the man that's against the wall and pulls his gun out of its holster, checking the bullet count and cocking the hammer back. He looks the man right in his eye and pulls the trigger. Blood splatters across the back of the wall, but it turns and flows behind the man to the point on the wall that Michael increased the gravity. Michael turns to Magnus and sees him wiping off his claws with one of the shirts belonging to one of the bodies in front of him.

The three mutants turn the hostage and see that she's awake and looking at Magnus with a distant look of surprise in her hazel eyes. Michael says, "Hello. What's you're name?"

The young bird looking mutant turns to look at Michael's deep blue eyes and says, "My name's Shante Har…Harrington."

Michael kneels in front of her, smiling trying to calm her obviously shattered nerves, "I'm Michael." Indicating the girl to his left, "This is Raine." Then indicating the bet-like mutant to his right, "And this is…"

"Magnus."

Michael becomes confused, "How did you know?"

Shante looks at Magnus who looks as if someone had asked him to solve the riddle of the sphinx, "I have telepathy."

Michael places a hand on her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her feathers against his skin. "We're gonna get you out of here and get you some medical attention ok?"

Shante enjoys the warmth of this boys skin on her body, but she doesn't let that distract her, "Alright. Help me out of this chair."

"Of course." Michael, Raine, and Magnus release the restraints binding Shante's body to the chair. Michael pulls one of her arms over his shoulder and walks with her to the door. Suddenly Logan and Brad drop down from the second floor platforms and Logan says, "Nice work. Let's go."

Shante smiles at this young man's kindness and doesn't oppose to him helping her. Magnus can't help but feel something pulling on his conscious mind, something that lingers under the surface of what he sees and what he knows. **"Something's familiar about that woman."**

Raine does like this new woman, something about her face and body language screams, NOT TRUSTWORTHY! However, she doesn't say anything and just chooses to watch her.

Logan guides the mutants to the jet and takes the pilot seat. He starts the ignition and takes off toward the mansion.

Alone figure materializes on the rooftop of the warehouse and says, "I'll find you soon enough."


	6. Deeper Into You

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: I'm going to up the ante on this chapter because of language and violence. If you are offended by coarse language or don't like violence, than don't continue. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: You still need to ask permission to use these characters.

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone that made a character for me. You know who you are!

**Chapter 6: Deeper Into You**

Michael turns hi seat around to the bird girl and says, "So, you have telepathy? What else?"

"Well I also have the ability to create violent distortions in local sound waves, dubbed a "sonic scream", I have the talons and the wings of a bird, and I have enhanced eyesight. What about you?"

Michael smiles and relaxes actually getting into the conversation, "I have extensive control over gravitational fields. I can mimic many different powers, powers like telekinesis, super human endurance, and super human agility. Also I'm learning some new techniques that quite advanced for my age. The Professor says the degree of control I have over my power is exceptional for my age, but nowhere near safe enough for me to leave the institute. Manipulating gravity is more dangerous than people realize. How did you end up in their custody anyway?"

"Well I was…" Suddenly the jet shook violently and stops, as if a gigantic hand wrapped itself around it and plucked it from the air. Logan starts pressing buttons, trying to figure a way out of this bizarre situation. Almost as suddenly as the jet was stopped he knew what…or rather who…was responsible, "Magneto." He unfastens his safety harness and runs to passenger compartment. All the eyes turn to him, the only adult in this situation, "Alright, don't panic. I think Magneto stopped us. We may have to fight his and his henchman, ok?"

Michael unbuckles his harness and says, "That's fine. I was starting to get tired any way."

Raine smirks, "Finally, a decent distraction."

Another thud rocks the jet as it is set on the ground. The door is ripped off with a hideous creak and metallic ripping sound. Logan turns to protect the kids and sees Sabertooth standing in the doorway. Logic and reason are forgotten as Logan drops into his all too familiar animalistic mindset.

Logan leaps outward toward Sabertooth and catches him off guard. The two primal mutants roll across the ground, scratching, biting, and tearing at each other, trying to inflict as much damage as possible. But in the end it was all moot. Sabertooth throws Logan off him and stands, pieces of flesh and clothing hanging from his body, blood freely flowing from his wounds. Michael watches intently as the bleeding stops and the flaps of skin drop off his body, only to be replaced by new blood and skin that have been freshly regenerated. Logan stands fully healed, ready for round two of this little bout.

He runs and goes for flying spin kick, which would have hit the bigger man in the chest, but the hit never came. Instead, Logan floats aloft, unable to move any part of his body Michael says, "Shit! Magneto's here!" Mike leaps from the jet and looks up, expecting to see Magneto hanging in the air. Instead he sees Magneto and the Acolytes hanging in the air. Magneto says, "Come out of that jet now, or you'll have one less instructor at that school." Raine, Brad, Magnus, and Shante step out onto the ground of a clearing in some kind of forest.

"**_Great,"_** Raine thought, **_"No one can see us." _**

Magneto floats down and sets the Acolytes down behind him, "You," Magneto extends a hand to Michael, "Must come with us."

"What! No way!"

"There are forces in this world that no one person can kill. You MUST come with us!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Magneto grows stern in his expression, "Fine. We'll do it you way."

Michael steeled his nerves, wanting Magneto's goons to make the first move. Pyro squares off with Brad, Gambit is glaring at Raine, and Colossus smirks and sneers at Shante and Magnus. Michael forces himself to smile, "I guess that leaves you and me old man. Let's go."

"Honestly, young people. Do you think challenging my masculinity is going to get me to make a mistake?"

"I don't care whether it does or not…you're still old."

"Very well. If you do not wish to listen to words, than I will take you from this place."

Brad steps up beside Mike, "You just try it."

Pyro leaps toward Brad and says, "Don't mind if I do, mate." John tackles the Brad and they roll away from Michael, who hasn't taken his gaze away from Eric's. Brad kicks John off him, "That was a cheap shot."

"Hey, you fell for it." Bard growls and thrusts his left hand forward. Light shimmers and twinkles around his hand as ice forms over it. Brad says, "Fire meets ice. This should be fun."

"You got that right mate. Let's go."

Brad flattens his hands and a sheet of blue crystal shoots from his hand straight toward John's chest. Pyro triggers his flamethrowers and orders the fire to consume the ice. At the speed of his thoughts the flames obeyed and roll around the ice spear until nothing but water slaps harmless against the ground in front of John. John looks up to Brad to say something sarcastic, but sees Brad has transformed into his complete ice form…clothes and all. Brad smiles at John nervous reaction to his new form and runs toward him. John scoffs and runs toward Brad, ending in a game of mercy. Stream rises off the entwined hands of the two combatants.

John says, "Give it up Frosty! I can melt you."

Brad smiles, "How original." Brad's knees shoot out from under him and collide with John's chest, forcing the air from his lungs. Pulling back against the now solid mass of John's body, Brad performs a foot launch. Pain lurches through John's body as he lands roughly on the ground. Gasping for air John triggers his flamethrowers again and solidifies the fire into a sphere of flame. He wills it to hit Brad right in his smug little face.

Brad shoots a stream of ice at the fire, but it seems to have no effect; Brad's smile drops. He aims his hands at the ground and shoots himself into the air. The ball of solid fire flies right under him and is hot enough to burn his shoes. Brad crafts a slide from his ice that takes him directly over John's still gasping form.

John sees this and tries to move, but his body doesn't respond fully. Brad glides over him and freezes his hands to the ground, circles back and stops beside his head, "Man you're getting kinda slow, dude. Where's my challenge?" John growls and futilely tries to escape his icy restraints. Brad looks up to another fight that's going on and wonders how he might be able to help.

Magnus and Shante look at one another and an understanding is sent from person to person. They look toward the big man that has yet to initiate any violent conflict. Magnus says, "It's two against one. Give up now."

Piotr only chuckles as he triggers his mutation. Cool, lustrous, liquid metal bleeds onto his skin until he is fully encased in a solid metal suit of armor.

Shante looks at Magnus, "Great. Now what?"

Piotr rushes toward them, making sizable indentions in the earth with every step. Piotr throws his left hand into a punch toward Magnus' head. The was detected many seconds earlier and Magnus is already escaping danger. He steps left…into the Colossus. Magnus brings his palm up for a chin strike. The hit connects, but he might as well hit a steel beam. Piotr grabs Magnus' left arm and throws him like a discus thrower.

Shante sees this and leaps toward the metal mutant. She twists in the air when he tries to grab her, but as a consequence it left her back open to attack. Piotr slaps her back and sends her flying to the ground, near where Magnus landed. They stand and Magnus says, This is getting us nowhere."

"Because we attacked by ourselves. Let's go at him together."

"Fine by me. Let's go."

Suddenly Magnus and Shante turn to Colossus and drop into the same exact fighting stance. Feet wide apart for any quick kicks or quick maneuvering, body tilted to the right to reduce the impact area, arms spread out for striking and blocking, and hands flat not fisted ready to catch and block punches, but still ready to strike. Magnus questions, "How do you know this fighting stance? I taught myself this stance."

Colossus starts running toward them again, "Perhaps we can talk about this later."

"Fine!" Piotr stops inches from colliding with them and starts punching. Magnus and Shante are easily dodging or blocking his blows. This fighting style specifically helps against fighting people who are stronger than you. In unison Magnus and Shante turn so they're facing each other, unfurl their wings, and jump. Two knees connect under the metal chin, creating enough force to knock him backward, but not to hurt him. In his moment of confusion Magnus and Shante launched powerful kicks with their now free legs. Colossus flies back and lands roughly against the ground. The pair of aerial acrobats lands and drop back into the same fighting stance. Colossus stands and charges the two. "Cover your ears!"

Magnus looks at her and obeys, folding his ears down over his skull. Shante opens her mouth and ripples of condensed sound fly from her maw. A cry so shrill Magnus could still here it and it pained him. **"Damn enhanced hearing!"** Colossus had it worse…he had no warning. The high-pitched sound waves shot into his ears and incapacitated him. His heavy form fall, unconscious, to the ground. Magnus turns to Shante and bows his head, "Well done."

"Not all fights are won with violence." The two of them look for the others in hopes they are faring as well as they have.

The sticks and branches are scratching the skin of both the mutants as they run through the near-by forest. Remy says, a little out of breath, "Come on, Sheri, 'dere's no need for 'dis."

"What's the matter, you out of breath already?"

Remy growls and leaps toward her. Raine stops, turns toward him, and forms a shield of spirit energy; the shield glowing a ghostly green. Remy collided with the barrier and feel to forest floor. Raine says, "I can kill you. Give up now!"

Remy stands, dusts himself off, and says, "Where's the fun in that, Sher?"

"Will you stop calling me that! My name's Raine."

"Fine, 'den, Raine. I can kill you just as easily."

Raine growls and wraps him in a spirit bubble and begins the prolonged process of siphoning his strength. Remy tries futilely to escape the ghostly green orb, but to no avail. He soon falls unconscious and Raine places the orb out of sight. She rushes back to the fights to see if anyone needs assistance.

Michael falls to the ground…hard. This guy may be old, but he definitely has experience. Eric waves his hands in the air, manipulating the ambient electrons into a more productive form…a lighting bolt. Mike shuts off gravity for a split second, and kicks himself into the air. The lightning bolt misses and Michael pulls the local gravity behind Eric. Eric struggles, but his limbs are drawn back painfully. Mike says, "Why are you after me?"

Eric growls, "Because we need your help."

"Against what."

"Not what…who."

"Ok then, who?"

"We don't know. All I know whoever it is, they can alter reality like no one else I've seen before. But there are forces even they can't control."

"You mean forces like gravity."

"Exactly." Michael releases Eric and he continues, not showing one sign of aggression, "I need you to come with me so we can defeat it."

"I don't know. You don't exactly have the most trustworthy reputation. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't"

"Well then, I can't come with you."

Eric looks furious, obviously not use to accepting "no" for an answer. "This mutant can change anything about physical reality. It's a danger to everyone around her. I need…"

"You said _her_."

"What?"

"You said _ her_. You who she is don't she is. Already your lying to me. Has she done anything to endanger anyone?"

"Well, no, but she could."

"So could I. If anything changes, come find me." Michael turns to his friends, "Alright everyone back in the jet." Logan stops Michael before he can get into the jet, "What did he say?"

"There's a mutant more powerful than he is and he scared of her. He wanted me to help "defeat" her. That's all." Michael boards the craft and sits in his seat. Logan boards the jet and takes the pilot seat. Shante takes the seat next to Michael, "Hey. You ok?"

"Huh?" Mike turns to face Shante in her deep brown eyes, "I'm ok. Are you ok? You haven't even gotten a chance to rest yet."

"You're very compassionate aren't you?"

"People say I am. But they also say I am annoying because I won't leave them alone."

"Why won't you leave them alone"

"I would really rather not talk about it."

Shante turns to see Magnus and Brad arm wrestling with Raine forced to be referee. She smiles and turns back to face Michael, "You all certainly are a lively bunch aren't y…" Michael is sleeping now, his head back against the plush seat. **"He's kinda cute when he's sleeping. I wonder how much he knows about Magnus; about Maria? I wonder if Magnus knows about Maria?"**


	7. The Darkness Inside

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: I'm going to up the ante on this chapter because of language and violence. If you are offended by coarse language or don't like violence, than don't continue. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: You still need to ask permission to use these characters.

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone that made a character for me. You know who you are!

**Chapter 7: The Darkness Inside**

Michael exits the jet last and asks, a hopeful smile on his face, "So who's up for a movie?" Magnus turns to Michael, Shante on his shoulder, "The shot to her back's getting worse. I'm taking her to the Med-Lab. Rain check?"

"Sure." Michael turns to Logan and Brad, "How about you guys?"

Brad answers smugly, "We're going to train some more in the Danger Room."

Michael's smile starts to fade, "Raine?"

Raine looks down at the ground, "I've got to heal my wounds and meditate for a while. Sorry."

Michael frowns fully and says, "Oh? Ok…I'm sure someone can spend some time with me." He walks past Magnus and Shante, "Unwell." Mike enters his room, the light from the afternoon sun casting shadows in his room. Without turning on the light he sits on his bed looking at the shadows, different yet familiar. The largest shadow is hanging over him, looking over his whole room. He lays down on his bed and says, "You look kinda' strange. You feeling ok?" He pauses, as if the shadow is supposed to respond, "Yeah I'm ok. Thanks for asking. I'm talking to you so I don't find out I'm alone. But as long as you're here I'm not alone."

The shadow becomes dimmer as vast clouds cover the sunlight. Mike shoots up and shouts, "No! Don't go!" His body falls limp to the bed a mixture of boredom and loneliness making the seconds drag on and on. He thinks, **"Maybe I can play with Brian and Jamie. They seem to like me. Oh wait jean and Scott took them to the zoo. There's gotta be someone here!"**

Michael stands and exits his room, trying to think of someone…anyone that's willing to spend sometime with him. He finally remembers, "Hey! I know! Where's Jane?" He screams in his thoughts, **_"Jane! Where are you!"_**

"**_I'm in the library."_** She politely answers back. Jane is one of the few people in this mansion that truly understanding of Michael's condition. He makes his way to the library and sees her sitting next to the window reading a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's greatest work.

The girl is attractive on first sight; having short chestnut brown hair, bright brown eyes that seem to looks past a person's outside straight at who the person really is, and a slightly muscular body frame, which is taller than Rogue's, but not as tall as Jean's.

Her personally style of dressing is very casual choosing most of the time to wear jeans and t-shirt or a sweater. The colors she dresses in are beginning to become a standard around the institute, being red of black.

Michael also knows of her mutation. She has a form of telepathy that he has never heard of before. Being a low-level telepath she can communicate via telepathy, but can't control people or take their memories. Her given mutation is the ability to "steal" memories from her targets. Upon stealing a memory from a target she integrates the memory into her brain, this allows her to acquire a vast amount of intelligence in just a short while. The effect is permanent and the target will have to relive to memory in order to remember it. A more useful aspect of her power is the ability to integrate muscle memory into her mind and quickly learn any fighting style while simultaneously taking the memory of it from her opponent. She can also make her opponent fell immense pain or pleasure by touching their head.

Michael sits in front of her, "Good morning, Jane. How are you feeling today? How's Brian?"

Jane closes the book she was reading and says, "Good morning Michael. Brian and I are fine. Thank you for asking. How are you doing today?"

Michael blinks a few times, "I'm ok…I guess."

The corners of her mouth drop into a small sympathetic frown, "What's the matter?"

Michael sighs, "Everyone had something to do after we got back. I just don't wanna' be alone."

Jane reaches out and takes his hand in hers, "Well, I've always got time for you. What's on you mind?"

Michael smiles at her touch, "Nothing…really…I'm fine."

Jane insists, "Please, Michael, just tell me what you're thinking?"

Michael begins to pull away from her like a beaten animal refusing the touch of another, "Really I'm fine. Give me my hand."

Jane takes her hand away from Michael and says, "It's ok. Calm down. Just talk."

Michael stands suddenly, knocking the chair over, "NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T WANNA' TALK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He turns and runs down the hallway, turning and looking around frantically as if he doesn't know where he is. Jane follows, using her mental powers to try to calm him down, but all her attempts seem to be scaring him further.

Michael trips over his own feet, his face smashing harshly with the hardwood flooring. He crawls into a corner and pulls his knees to his chest, rocking himself. Jane catches up and sees him rocking himself fearing the worst of his mental health. She suddenly becomes aware he is saying something. She steps closer and the words become clear. "I didn't mean to…I'm a good boy…it's so dark...I'm a good boy…I'm a good boy…"

Jane sends a mental message to the professor and Hank to meet her in the infirmary. She kneels next to Michael and he cringes and tries to bury himself into the wall to avoid her. She mental knocks him unconscious and carries his body to the infirmary. She lays him on an examination table and turns to see Charles and Hank enter the room. Hank says, "What happened?"

Jane says, "I was talking to him, and something triggered his regression into mental instability."

Hank stands near his head, stroking his hand over his head like a father would his son, "You poor boy. We must let him rest."

Charles says, "I'm going to find someway to help this child."

When the three left the infirmary, the same figure from the warehouse roof appears in the corner of the infirmary. She looks at Michael's unconscious form and says, "Poor boy indeed. We'll see how they feel when you show them your true self."

She places a hand on Michael's head and closes her eyes, concentrating on the horrors Michael has experienced. She finishes her work and leans down to Michael's ear, "You're no longer here for their amusement; rage against them. They wanna' put you back in the dark place…" She kisses Michael's forehead, "…don't let them."

The doors open and the woman vanishes from sight. Hank enters and sits next to him, "I can't leave you. You're so vulnerable." He strokes Michael's head gently, hoping that he wakes up ok. People with pasts like Michael often retreat into their selves, but Michael was different. HE had made friends, but soon the situation was discovered that he was terrified of being alone and the dark. He would suffer psychotic episodes if he were alone for too long. Hank pushes the hatred for the people that did this to him down, and concentrates on hoping that Michael's ok…


	8. True Parallels

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: M+ due to more violence and bad language. If you are offended by coarse language or don't like violence, than don't continue. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: You still need to ask permission to use these characters.

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone that made a character for me. You know who you are! Also I'm dedicating the Chapter Name to the new TRUST Company CD. I urge all who read this chapter to go and buy that CD. It's Awesome.

Chapter 8: True Parallels 

Faint trembles of sound...like an empty echo are all Michael can hear. His opens his eyes…but it's not the infirmary ceiling he's looking at. Shimmering stars stand out against the blackness of space above the ground. Michael sits up and finds himself on a large rock…in the middle of what looks to be a sand ocean; the rolling and waving sand cutting into and eroding the landscape. Suddenly pieces of a large building come into view, spiking high in the air, before being swallowed again by the sand. He looks around frantically for anything familiar, but finds no comfort in this place. Deciding to go look for clues as to what this place is, he jumps off the rock. The sand ocean parts under him, a black void in the center of the hole. He screams as he falls down into the darkness, feeling the all to familiar feelings of panic and fear gripping his body, making it hard to breathe.

Out of nowhere, a figure rises from the darkness. It grabs Michael's hand and sets him back down on the rock. Mike says, "Thanks you. What's with this place?" He looks up at the figure and feels his body go limp with fearful confusion; because the face looking down on him was his own. This new Michael had kept his black hair from birth, but everything else is the same.

The black haired Michael speaks, voice proud and confident, "The deal with this place? Don't you recognize our mind when you see it?"

Michael looks around, "This is our mind?"

"Yes. Oh, by the way, so there's no confusion between us…call me Zeon…Michael." Michael looks shocked that this strange man would know his name. Zeon continues, "I've been trapped here since we were eight years old. You remember…don't you?"

Michael cringes and fights to not lose control of his anger. He stands, "Yes…but I don't understand. How come I was never aware of you?"

"There will be time for questions later, for the time being…you're trapped here. I need to teach you how to survive in this place."

Michael studies Zeon's face, looking for anything to be suspicious about, but finding none, "Ok. When do we start?"

Zeon turns and looks over his shoulder, "Right now."

Meanwhile Hank is still sitting in the infirmary waiting for the professor to get there. Hank had run some tests while Michael is unconscious. One of which had provided a piece of mysterious information. Charles Xavier enters, with Jane at his side, "You wanted to see me?"

Hank pulls up some papers, "I'll get right to the point. I don't think Michael's psychotic breaks are being triggered by outside forces. When any telepath enters someone's mind, there are increased alpha waves, signaling the target's brain is aware of the intrusion, even if the targets' body it not. Michael's brain is full of these alpha waves. I think what's going on is there is another presence in Michael's mind. And since I'm not all psychic, there's no way for me to tell if this new psyche is dangerous or not."

Charles lets the information sink in, "Alright Jane, I need you to come with me."

Jane asks, "Um…where are we going?"

Charles says, solemnly, "Into Michael's mind."

Jane looks over at Michael's unconscious form, "I don't think we should."

Charles turns, "Why not?"

Jane, never taking her eyes off of Michael says, "If there is someone else in his mind, "Won't more people just put him in more danger than we have to put him in. Let's just wait. If anything happens…then we'll go. Right now, he seems relaxed."

Looking at Michael's form, Charles got the same intuition…he was relaxed. "Fine…we'll wait."

A large building toppled over into the large sand ocean that raged in this place. Michael, sweat coating his face says, "Alright, I did it."

Zeon speaks up, "Yes, you did. Great job. So, what's it like now?"

Michael turns, unsure of the question," What do you mean?"

"The real world? How is it now?"

"I don't know…it's ok. Why?"

"Because I want to go back."

A cold icy chill runs down Michael's spine at that comment. He backs up a few steps, "Really? How are you planning to do that?"

Zeon steps forward, "You'll have to stay here. And then I can leave again. This place is unstable it needs someone here to keep it together. I want to go back to the outside."

"No. I want to go back."

Zeon fumes, "YOU'VE HED YOUR CHANCE! I WANT MINE!"

Michael flies away, toward a central column of light. Zeon growls, "NOOOOOOOOO! IT'S MY TIME!" Zeon flies toward him and the same central column of light.

Jane is pacing when she see it…Michael face twitches. She grabs Charles' shoulder and places her hand on Michael's head, but before she could pass into his mind he sits up. He turns and sees Hank, Jane, and Charles staring at him, concern on each of their faces. Michael leaps off the table, "What the fuck was that all about! I'm going to my room." He runs off toward his room.

Jane goes to follow but Charles' hand stops her, "Don't Jane. Let him work through this by himself. If he needs help he'll ask."

Jane growls and goes to go to the library and Hank follows her wanting to read up on his parapsychology. Charles thinks out loud, "Why would you do this to another human being?"

"Why not?" Came a voice from seemingly nowhere.

To Charles' surprise he was actually talking to this disembodied voice, "Because this is another life. You can't treat another leaving being like that."

"Oh please…" A shimmer of light trembled in front of Xavier and a woman appeared out of thin air. The woman was sharply dressed, looked beautiful, and spoke with an air and tine reminiscent of Ororo, "…you don't really believe that do you?"

"Of course I do. You can't treat another…"

"…living being like that. I know. I heard you. But this is no ordinary life. Trust me…Michael will be great in his future. Oh…before I go…tell Magnus I said hi."

The women left. Charles mentally calls Magnus who is still in the next room looking after Shante. He enters, "You wanted to see me?"

Charles looks him straight in his eyes, "How much do you know about a woman named…Maria?"


	9. Move Along

Title: Requiems of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution. It's a great show, I'd suggest for everyone to at least watch one episode…

Warning: This story is an alternate universe to the one seen in the show, which occurs after episode fourteen; Growing Pains. It will contain angst, fluff, and violence.

Rating: M+ due to more violence and bad language. If you are offended by coarse language or don't like violence, than don't continue. You have been warned.

Author's Notes: You still need to ask permission to use these characters.

Dialogue Notes: _Italics-_ Flashbacks, **Bold-** Thoughts, **_Bold/Italics-_** Telepathy, ""-Regular speech

Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the creator of Magnus. Thanks for the great character.

Chapter 9: Move Along 

Magnus froze completely recognizing the name instantly. His eyes begin to water and his hands ball up into fists. He looks to Xavier, "She was a friend of mine…once. But now…I don't know where she is. I do know, however, that she used to able to alter reality. Why do you ask?"

Charles sighs, not sure if he should say anything, "Because she was just here…looking for Michael." Magnus turns to leave and sort things out for himself, but Charles, "Wait! Magnus! Why would she be looking for Michael?"

The bat mutant turns, "I thought you could read minds…sir."

An expression of self-defeat crosses Xavier's face, "I couldn't. I think she only wanted me to see her name."

Magnus closes his eyes, searching his forgotten memories for any clue as to why she would want Michael.

_Magnus laughs as he walks Maria over to the abandoned elevator tunnel. He picks up a large rock, "Alright Maria. We both know how powerful you are in altering minor things in reality. Now I wanna test how well you do against gravity, k?"_

_Maria smiles brightly, "Ok. Do it."_

_The large rock falls from Magnus' taloned hands and continues to fall down the shaft of concrete. Maria focuses on the rock, but change the fundamental pull the earth's forward momentum creates…gravity the rock smashes into the ground below, shattering into dust._

_Maria whimpers, "I'm sorry."_

_Magnus kneels, "It's ok. Everyone has limitations. Try again."_

_Maria sets up to try again and again Magnus drops a stone down the empty shaft. Maria throws her hands down and focuses on the gravity pulling against her will. What she didn't notice was a tiny pebble that she stepped on and she slipped…falling forward and down the shaft._

_She screams, "HELP!"_

_Magnus shouts back, "MARIA! I'M COMING!" He dives in after her, watching helplessly as she tries to fight against gravity. He reaches out and grabs her shoulder, and pulls her up and into his body, "Hold on!" His wings fan out and the jolt hurts her ribcage, but it's better than dying. He flaps back up to the ground level of the station. Maria clings to him as he cradles her like a baby, "Shhhh…it's ok. I've got you. You're fine."_

_Maria, still crying from the fear of dying says, "I knew you would've saved me."_

_Magnus smiles down on her, "And I always will."_

Magnus blinks a few times, regaining full consciousness. He looks to the professor, "As powerful as she is…she can't change the fundamental forces of science or nature."

Charles looks over the table Michael was laying on only moment before, "Forces like gravity."

Magnus nods and walks off to his attic room, wanting to try to remember what happened. As much as he doesn't want to remember what happened, these people are starting to pay for whatever mistake he made…and he couldn't have that.

Charles calls all members of the X-Men to the Danger Room.

Minutes later, Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Hank, Kurt, Rouge, Kitty, and Charles are in the main computer room overlooking the chamber that is the Danger Room. Charles turns to face them, face grave with worry, "A new mutant has surfaced. This one is intent on mayhem. As far as I know she can alter reality, but not basic scientific principles. That's why she forced Michael into his own mind. You all know Michael's powers. I think she was trying to get rid of him. I haven't figured out why though. I'm telling you this, because I want you to look for mutants that have powers similar to Michael's. Ok? Scott, you take Jean, Logan, and Kitty. Ororo, you take Hank, Kurt, and Rogue. Go now." The teams suit up and leave within minutes.

Michael sits on the foot of his bed crying, fearing the things he saw and felt in his mind. This Zeon seemed dangerous and wanted nothing else but to leave his head. A knock is heard from the other of the door. "GO AWAY!"

Magnus says, "Please Michael. Let me in. You deserve to know the truth."

Michael sobs into his pillow, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"That right. I can't make you. I'm asking to talk to you."

Michael growls softly, "Come in."

Magnus enters and sees Michael on the bed, pillow in hand, crying his eyes out. Magnus sits beside him, "Please don't cry. I know your scared but…"

"NO YOU DON'T! I AM SCARED! But you have no idea of what." Silence creeps over them for a few long moments until Michael speaks again, "Make your point and go."

Magnus says, "Maria is a very powerful mutant. However she can't alter forces of science like gravity, space, magnetism, and radiation. That's why she had to take you out. But you were stronger than she expected. You are one of the only people who could effectively fight her. All we have to do is find a way to keep her from entering your mind."

Michael sits up and says, "I know how I can do that." Michael leaves and finds Xavier still in the Danger Room looking through the files of every know mutant on the planet.

He turns, "Oh Michael…" He notices the tears, "Are you ok?"

Michael wipes his face, "I need to leave and not be followed, monitored, or otherwise watched in anyway. I need someone about a helmet."

He exits the Danger Room, leaving Xavier to ponder the clue he left behind. It hits him all at once, **"Fundamental scientific forces…man about a helmet…he's going to see Magneto."**

The door to the Acolyte's base burst open and off their hinges as Michael enters searching through the face for the one he is looking for. The crowd of people look at their uninvited guest and begin to get ready to kick the crap out of him. Michael drops into a battle stance and gets ready to fight, but before anyone can Magneto floats down, between his group of mutants and Michael.

"Well I must say, I am surprised to see up and awake."

Michael growls, "Stow it, old man! You were right. We need to search for others like us. And defeat this woman. I have information for you…and you have equipment for me."

"What are you talking about now?"

"The helmet! I need to make sure she can't get into my mind again. And your helmet can block even Xavier's telepathy."

Eric smirks, although he never enjoyed making a deal with anything intangible, the more information he can get on this mutant…the better. He smiles a fake smile, "Fine. I'll make one for you.

"And the others."

"How many others?"

Michael sighs, it really was a good question, but one that couldn't answer right now. "Just make four more."

Eric scoffs, "Fine, but it will take some time."

Michael turns to leave, "It always does." He lifts off and flies off to the city in search of others like him.


End file.
